Captain Marvel (Earth-5)
This page is for the Earth-5 version of Captain Marvel, for other versions go here. History The specific history and background of the Earth-5 Captain Marvel is presently unrevealed, but seemed to be more parallel to that the Pre-Crisis Earth-S reality than that of the William Batson of New Earth, especially in his power basis and attitude. It is suggested that this Captain Marvel and the Marvel Family of Earth-5 have fought Mister Atom around the time of the Infinite Crisis. During Final Crisis, he was approached by Monitor Zillo Valla, who presumably asked for his help in exchange for a favor at a later date, as she did for Superman. As her craft, the "Ultima Thule", was chased by the destroyer "Echo of Midnight", he was only able to survive with the speed of Mercury. On Earth-51, he broke up an argument between Superman and Ultraman and helped investigate the Library of Limbo. He saw the origin of the Monitors, but the shock returned him into Billy Batson, who was unable to remember the magic word to change him back. Protected by Superman, Billy was taken back to the Ultima Thule, where he was present for Ultraman's betrayal. Billy Batson protected Zillo Valla from Overman who sought to kill her. In return for Billy's protection, Zillo Valla told Batson the magic word which allowed Batson to bring forth Captain Marvel again and continue the mission to save the 52 multiverse. They were able to defeat the invasion force trying to destroy Earth-51, but Superman recognized that Mandrakk would rise again. Knowing that he would need help to defeat him, Superman asked Captain Marvel and Overman to recruit the Supermen of the multiverse in the hopes that they would be able to defeat Mandrakk. Once he had assembled the Supermen, Captain Marvel lead them in an attack on Mandrakk and his slave Ultraman. The Supermen killed Ultraman and weakened Mandrakk enough for Hal Jordan and the Green Lanterns to drive a stake through his heart. Powers and Abilities Billy Batson has no superhuman powers at all, though is a very intelligent and wise human male. Batson possesses all the weaknesses and failings of his race. Captain Marvel possesses many superhuman powers and abilities as his normal basis being mystical champion of the wizard Shazam of Earth-5. Known Powers Power of Shazam: In order to bring forth Captain Marvel, Billy must be able to call upon the name of the wizard Shazam, thereby invoking spells involving the energies of those extra-dimensional beings once known as gods on earth. Batson is completely replaced (as in the case of the Pre-Crisis Earth-S Batson) when he envokes the spell of Captain Marvel. Unlike the New Earth Captain Marvel, the spell needs to be merely invoked as in the Pre-Crisis Earth-S Batson and not specifically invoked to draw forth Captain Marvel. It is presently unclear if the power of the Shazam is shared equally with all the people who access the power at the time as the New Earth Marvel Family (halved when shared by two; split into one-third portions when three members all access at the same etc) or each person receives the same full power at the same time as with the Earth-S Marvel Family members including the Lt. Marvels. When Billy Batson says the magic word "Shazam!", he is replaced by Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel's powers have the following attributes: :S for the Wisdom of Solomon: Captain Marvel has instant access to a vast amount of scholarly knowledge. The wisdom of Solomon also gives Marvel clairvoyance and provides him with counsel and advice in times of need. It is NOT known if the Earth-5 Captain Marvel has knowledge of all languages, ancient and modern, and could hypnotize people through this power. :H for the Strength of Hercules: Dubbed "The World's Mightiest Mortal," Captain Marvel has incredible amounts of super strength, Captain Marvel is strong enough to lift at least 100,000 tons , he is able to effortlessly bend steel, punch through walls, and lift massive objects. While the Earth-5 Marvel's NEW EARTH SPECIFIC counterpart's strength is comparable to allow him to the NEW Earth Captain Marvel to fight beings such as Superman or Wonder Woman to a standstill, this has NOT been proven for the Earth-5 Captain Marvel. It is suggested that the Earth-5 Captain Marvel is of the same strength levels as that of either his Pre-Crisis Earth-S or New Earth counterparts, though that has yet to be proven in either case. :A for the Stamina of Atlas: Using Atlas' endurance, Captain Marvel can withstand and survive most types of extreme physical assaults. :*''Superhuman Stamina: If like his Pre-Crisis Earth-S counterpart, the Earth-5 Captain Marvel can endure far greater than mere mortal endurance in all physical activities though does require rest at times and can NOT endure space travel without other mystical enchantments and spells. :'Z for the Power of Zeus': Zeus' power, besides fueling the magic thunderbolt that transforms Captain Marvel, also enhances Marvel's other physical abilities, provides physical invulnerability and resistance against most magic spells and attacks, and allows for inter-dimensional travel. If like the Pre Crisis Earth-S Captain Marvel, the Earth-5 Marvel does NOT use the transforming lightning bolt as a weapon by dodging it and allowing it to strike an opponent or target as that will allow the recipient to become empowered with the powers of Shazam as well as shown with the Pre-Crisis Silvania family who were able to temporarily attain the powers of Shazam for themselves in this way. The magical lightning has many uses, including creating apparatus, restoring damage done to Marvel, or acting as fuel for magical spells. :*Magical Resistance'' :*''Physical Enhancement'' :*''Inter-dimensional Travel:'' This can only be used to travel to the Rock of Eternity :*''Spell Source'' :*''Advanced Healing'' :A for the Courage of Achilles: Like the wisdom, this aspect is primarily psychological, and gives Marvel superhuman amounts of inner strength from which to draw. :*''Invulnerability: Like the Earth-S and New Earth Captain Marvels, the Earth-5 Captain Marvel has superhuman endurance levels which some term as as actual invulnerability. While Marvel can endure extreme pressures he is not truly invulnerable. Presently it is unknown if he could withstand a nuclear detonation or the pressures of deep space without external spells. It would take an injury of such magnitude that it dispersed a major portion of his bodily molecules to cause him a physical death. Even then, it might be possible for a being of significant power, such as Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo or Gog to revive him. :*Superhuman Inner Strength: He is always supported by an innate and harmonious presence of good will and strength of perseverance that he never backs down from a challenge. :'M for the Speed of Mercury': Captain Marvel possesses superhuman speed. By invoking the power of Mercury's speed, Captain Marvel can attain superhuman speeds both in movement and flight. :*Superhuman Speed: He can move at incredible speeds, possibly equal to Superman. He can move fast enough to not register in the normal peripheral range of humans and seemingly vanish and disappear at will. At this speed, his mind processes information on par to a computer or at least on a subliminal level that he is aware of his surroundings. :*Flight'': Captain Marvel can also mystically fly through the atmosphere through sure act of will, enabling him to soar through the atmosphere at sub-orbital levels and travel across the planet. He is immune from the effects of extreme height, such as dizziness and lightheadedness. With effort, he can travel from the earth to the moon, but he requires extra-precautionary paraphernalia for interstellar travel. Thanks to the power of Mercury Marvel can fly at close to light speed through space. Category:Marvel Family Category:Earth-5 Characters